1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shift register circuit, and more particularly, an operating method and a voltage regulator of a shift register circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shift register circuit is widely adopted by present electronic products. However, the decrd efficiency and incrd power loss may occur on existing shift register circuits due to leakage current of transistors forming the circuit. The leakage current may also cause multiple pulses in the shift register circuit which will lead to the inaccuracy of the timing sequence in the shift register circuit. If a shift register circuit with an inaccurate timing sequence is applied to a liquid crystal display, horizontal lines will appear on the LCD and consequently cause a major decline in the display quality. With this in mind, the improvement of the leakage current within a shift register circuit is an issue for an LCD display quality.